Camren : Little Things
by Tamtums
Summary: Lauren's a solo artist and Camila's a huge fan of hers. Before a show, Lauren decides to head to the rooftop of the mall for a breather but it was occupied by a ecstatic Camila who was prancing around and singing. Probably future M.
1. Chapter 1

Camila's POV

"Ally, will you help me keep my spot while I go out and take a breather?"

"Sure Mila, go ahead."

"Yeah. Ally and I will make sure your spot isn't taken while you're gone." Dinah assured.

"Thanks! I think I'm beginning to develop claustrophobia from this crowd." I joked, fanning myself in the face and earning laughs from the two girls.

Ally, Dinah and I have been here since 5 am to grab a good spot to watch the one and only Lauren Jauregui perform. The crowd became larger and larger over time as the number of fans that showed up increased rapidly, pushing us against the ropes and making me 'claustrophobic'.

I managed to squeeze my way out of the crowd and made my way up to the rooftop. I plopped myself down on the soft grass and looked up at the sky, thinking about the event that's about to take place. The thought of being able to see her just makes my stomach churn. Wait, how am I going to squeeze my way back to my friends?!

Just then, my phone buzzed and there was a notification from Lauren Jauregui on twitter, making me forget about my current problem.

" LaurenJauregui : I'm arriving at the mall soon! I hope you guys are excited for the performance! I love you all! 3"

" CamilaCabello97 : OMG Lauren, this feels so surreal I don't even know if all of this is real! I'm so stoked for your performance!"

Once I replied to her tweet, I sat myself up and crossed my legs as I stared into the horizon, the breeze hitting my face. I took a deep breath and smiled, knowing that Lauren is indeed coming and it's not just a dream. I placed my face in my hands and couldn't stop myself from smiling like an idiot, but it's alright though, there's no one else here.

My phone buzzed again showing me that I have a tweet from Laur - What?! Lauren Jauregui?!

" LaurenJauregui : CamilaCabello97 I'm really happy that you're stocked for my performance! And yes this is all real babe (:"

I started prancing around the rooftop and started singing really loudly to her version of One Direction's Kiss You.

"Oh I just wanna show you off to all of my friends  
Makin' them drool down their chiney chin chins  
Baby be mine tonight, mine tonight  
Baby be mine tonight yeah."

I hear the door behind me creak open but I ignored it, thinking that it must be one of the employees here on their lunch break since it's 1 pm. I continued running around the rooftop scream-singing my head off.

"And if you  
You want me too  
Let's make a move, yeah  
So tell me girl if every time we touch  
You get this kinda rush  
Baby say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!"

"Woah. Nice voice you have there." A small voice chuckled and my ears immediately recognized the voice. I slowly turned around to meet familiar green eyes that I've never actually seen before.

"This may sound really weird and awkward If you don't know me, but please don't scream if you do. I'll get myself in so much trouble if you do." She requested her face full of worry.

I certainly did not want Lauren to get in trouble so I nodded my head, unable to get words out of my mouth.

"Thank you so much." She sighs relieved and proceeded to sit down on the bench.

"Take a seat!" She patted the space next to her and I walked over slowly because my legs are literally feeling like jelly.

"Hi, I'm Lauren." She introduced, offering her hand for a handshake.

I looked at her hand and then looked up at her before returning my gaze to her hand.

"I ... Uh... I..." I quickly took her hand and shook it before I managed to embarrass myself more than I already did.

"I'm Camila."

"Camila Cabello? The one I replied to?" She asked tilting her head a little to the side. Oh god, she just killed me internally.

"Uh... Yeah." I admitted.

"Well, that explains the prancing around and scream-singing. You have a great voice by the way." She muttered while scrolling through her twitter feed.

Am I hearing things? Or did Lauren Jauregui just say that I've got a great voice?

"Camila?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked back at her, face clearly showing that I can't believe what she had just told me. "T..thanks." I stuttered, face turning red as a tomato.

My phone buzzed for the third time and i can't believe what I've just seen, Lauren Jauregui just followed me. I could really die a peaceful death right now.

"Thanks for the follow Lauren!" I squealed hugging her tightly, I pulled away quickly when I realized what I'm doing, "I..I'm so sorry."

"Nah. It's okay. You're cute." She mumble as she poked my nose.

"I thought you're still on the way to the mall?" I asked after remembering about her tweet.

"I was already at the back door of the mall when I said that, I didn't want to be hounded by fans." She smiled for a moment before it turned into a frown, "Wait, that wasn't what I meant."

"I understand what you wanted to say, you didn't want to get delayed by your fans. Is that a better way to say it?" I said, earning a face eating smile from her.

"Yeah! That's it! Well, I've got to go back before the management finds me missing. I hope I see you in the crowd and during the meet and greet." She said standing up, "It was nice meeting you." She added.

"Umm Lauren?" I called after her.

"Yeah?" She turned around and quirked her eyebrow with a smirk, "Don't bare to see me go?"

"It's partly cause of that. But the main reason is a wee bit embarrassing." I answered emphasizing the word 'wee' as I fumbled with my fingers, my face turning red again.

"What is it?" She questioned as she opened the door, ready to leave.

"I kinda forgot that I can't squeeze my way back into the spot my friends are at in the crowd before I came out here, we're kinda at the front. Do you mind helping me get back inside?" I replied smiling apologetically.

Lauren's POV

"Sure! Come with me." Camila grinned and quickly scurried over.

I led her to the backstage and when we arrived, she had a face of confusion, "Where are we?" She asked still tailing behind me.

"Backstage."

"W..what are we doing here? Aren't you supposed to bring me to my friends?"

I could sense the panic in her voice and I threw my head back and laughed. "Calm down Camila. I jut thought maybe we could hang out for the rest of the time until I need to perform and I'll ask my bodyguard to help you find your friends."

"Really? But why? I'm just a normal fan that just accidentally met you in a really unglam way by singing loudly and prancing around."

"Scream-singing to be exact," I corrected her, "normal fans would fangirl over me but you managed to start a casual conversation with me. I really appreciate that, ever since I became famous people's been treating me differently. Yes I'm living my dream but having people look up to me especially the young ones is just over whelming. Being famous doesn't mean I need to be treated differently." I explained and Camila nodded in understanding.

"Thanks for listening. It's been a long time someone made time to actually sit and listen."

"It's my pleasure. You can dm me on twitter anytime you feel troubled and overwhelmed!" She suggested while rubbing my arm.

I have her a smile and stared into her chocolate brown orbs, it's full of care, worry and love. No one had ever looked at me like this before.

I looked at my watch and realized I need to get ready for my performance.

"Don, will you help Camila find her friends in the crowd?"

"Sure Lauren. Come with me Camila." Don gestured for Camila to follow him and she waved at me shyly, "Bye Lauren. Good luck with the performance. It's not like you need it because you're really good but yeah. See you!" She blabbered.

Honestly, I find it cute, if it was someone else, I would've been annoyed to the point of going all Bitch-Lauren on them.

"Bye Camila!" I shouted after her as I waved back.

A/N: Well, here's a new story! But I'll be going slow with it. Prolly update it once every two-three days. Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

Camila's POV

I was escorted back to my spot via the front stage because that was the only way without having to squeeze through the crowd. Everyone stared at me and me being me, I walked down the stage awkwardly and almost slipped on the stairs.

"What took you so long and why were you doing on stage Mila?" Ally asked a little angry.

"Sorry guys. You won't believe what happened to me." I apologized as I lifted the rope to go over to Ally's side.

"What happened to you? Oh my god do you get signed by Simon's record label?" Dinah exclaimed with her usual over dramatic face.

"No Dinah. I met Lauren Jauregui! I was on the rooftop just prancing about because she replied to my tweet and she saw me singing and dancing."

"Are you fucking serious."

"Language Dinah." Ally admonished.

"She followed me too and we talked and she brought me backstage and we hung out." I said all in one breath, Ally and Dinah just stared at me wide eyed with jealousy written all over their faces.

"That ain't fair Dawg." Dinah complained with her accent.

"Totally." Ally added.

Suddenly, the crowd started to cheer and the three of us looked up on stage to see Lauren already there. She seems to be scanning the crowd for someone and when she saw me, she gave me a little smile and wave which I returned.

"Hi guys!" She greeted and the fans went crazy.

"Thanks for attending this little performance, I really appreciate that. Okay, I'm going to start off with Kiss You by One Direction and it's dedicated to someone whose name starts with a C." She ended off with wink at me and I blushed.

"Wow. What did you do? Why is she dedicating the song to you?" Ally asked curious.

"I was dancing and singing to Kiss You earlier when she saw me." I explained blushing even harder.

"Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you like

We can go out any day any night

Baby I'll take you there take you there

Baby I'll take you there, there

Oh tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on

You can get get anything that you want

Baby just shout it out shout it out

Baby just shout it out

And if you

You want me too

Let's make a move

So tell me girl if every time we touch

You get this kinda rush.

Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah

If you don't wanna take this slow

If you just wanna take me home

Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah

And let me kiss you

Let me kiss you

Let me kiss you

Let me kiss you

Let me kiss you

Na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na

Yeah so tell me girl if every time we touch

You get this kinda rush.

Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah

If you don't wanna take this slow

If you just wanna take me home

Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah"

After Lauren ended, she took a bow and stood there with her shy smile. She's so cute when she's shy, her smile melts my heart.

Lauren's POV

I found Camila in the crowd after scanning the area and I smiled. I purposely teased her by saying I'm dedicating Kiss You to her followed by a wink.

My performance ended faster than I knew it would and it's time for the meet and greet. I don't know why but I'm really excited to see Camila and I can't wait to see her at the table.

There was a long queue and I spotted that Camila and her friends are not faraway. I smiled and talked to all my fans. It felt like an eternity before it was Camila's turn. She stood there with a grin on her face and waved at me one it's her turn. "Hi Lauren!"

"Hi Camila. What would you like me to sign on?"

"This album please. Can I also ask for a selfie together?" She requested eyes full of hope.

I nodded my head and quickly autographed her album before taking a few selfies on her phone. She squealed and thanked me numerous time. "Bye Lauren. I had a great time, I do wish we'll meet again!"

"Hold on!" I grabbed her wrist before she walked away and she looked at me confused.

"Can I please have your number?" I asked hoping that I'm not creeping her out.

"Sure!" She wrote down her number on a piece of paper and gave it to me, "Call me whenever!" She said before she left with her friends.

I frowned at the thought of not being able to see her anytime soon so I planned for her to meet me in my changing room along with her friends so we can have some time together. Maybe we can be friends!

Camila's POV

"Miss?" A familiar voice said as we were about to exit the mall and I turned around to be faced with Lauren's bodyguard.

"Hi Don! What's up?"

"Ms Jauregui has requested for you and your friends to meet her backstage. I've came to escort you all to the room and she apologizes for making you guys wait."

Dinah and Ally just looked at me with shock on their face, "Girl I think you've got her whipped! Sorry Mila, as much as I want to, I don't think I'll be able to join you, I have to go home and babysit the children." Dinah winked,

"How about you Ally?" I asked as I turned my head to face her.

"Sorry, I've got a date with Troy and I'm so so jealous of you right now." Ally pouted.

"I guess it's just me then, let's go Don. Bye guys!" I threw them a flying kiss and both of them each returned one.

Lauren came out last summer as bisexual and all of us know that she's currently single. Dinah and Ally keeps going on and on about how Lauren's attracted to me in our message group and to be honest, happiness is bubbling inside me.

I sat on the couch of the changing room for two hours, entertained by the movie on the tv and by texting with Ally and Dinah.

Suddenly, the door opened and Lauren comes in with an apologetic smile, "Sorry for making you wait. Where are your friends?"

"It's okay Lauren." I said and moved towards the other end of the couch so Lauren will have space to sit, "They have plans."

"Did you enjoy the performance?"

"Absolutely! You're really good! Especially when you did the cover of They Don't Know About Us, it's my favorite." I beamed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Camila. The reason I wanted to see you is because I want to be your friend." She smiled and tilted her head to the side, "Will you be my friend Camila?"

Why is she so cute? I love it when she tilts her head to the side.

"Yes of course Lauren!" I shouted and engulfed her in a tight hug, god she smells so good.

"So, will you have lunch with me friend?" She chuckled emphasizing the word friend.

"Sure. 2 at Tacobells?"

"Tacobells sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow." I replied before Lauren had to leave for an interview.

She requested for one of her chauffeurs to send me home even though I rejected her offer. Once I got home, I quickly ran up to my room and plopped myself down on my bed. Everything that happened today seemed so real but fake. It feels like a dream, I can't believe I'm actually friends with Lauren Jauregui!

Lauren's POV

Since I had sometime before the interview starts, I took out my phone to text Camila and check that she's arrived home safely.

To: Camila :)

Hey Cutie. Are you back home?

From: Camila :)

Who is this? How did you get my number?

- C

To: Camila :)

It's me, Lauren. I'm so sorry I forgot to sign off.

- L

From: Camila :)

Oh, hi! You gave me a shock but yeah, I'm back home safely. Thanks for the ride!

- C

To: Camila :)

I thought so too. You're welcome :) Can i pick you up tomorrow too?

- L

From: Camila :)

Don't need for the trouble Lauren. I can get there myself!

- C

To: Camila :)

I insist on picking you up Camila, I'll be there at 1.50 pm. I've got to go, talk to you later :)

- L

I shut my phone off quickly and entered the interview room. I'm so excited to see Camila again tomorrow.

A/N: I know chapter is a little dry but the next few chapters will be the development of their friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

Camila's POV

I took out my favorite sleeveless tie up shirt and wore them with my dark blue high waisted jeans. I quickly scurried into my bathroom and gently placed my pink bow on my head, adjusting it into its perfect position.

I managed to put on my eyeliner and lip gloss before I heard a honk coming from the streets and I ran over to the window to see Lauren peeking out of her car. She gave me a little wave and smile when she saw me which I returned happily and made my way down to the door.

"I'm heading out Mami! I'll be back before dinner!" I shouted into the kitchen where my mom was making lunch for Sofia and herself.

"Who are you going out with?" She asked before I could step out of the door.

"Lauren!"

"Lauren who? How come I've never heard of her name before?" She questioned and I groaned, "Mami, I'm late already! It's Lauren Jauregui by the way, I'll explain when I'm back!" I replied and closed the door behind me before my mom could say anything else.

Lauren's POV

I see Camila open the door before disappearing into her house, only her leg visible by the door. She appears again and seems to take a sigh of relief as she jogs down the pathway to the car. She looks so beautiful sporting high waisted jeans that shows off her curves and the tied up shirt that shows her toned stomach.

"Hi Lauren!" She greets as she gets into the car.

"Hi Camz!" I retuned her greeting and she looks at me with a smile, "Camz?"

"Yeah, Camz. I always have a nickname for my friends, do you mind if I call you that?"

"Sure! Everyone calls me Mila and you're the only one who calls me Camz, it's special." She grinned, "But only if I get to give you a nickname too!" She added.

"Okay!" I agreed and signaled for my chauffeur to drive us to Taco Bells.

"Are you still in school?"

"Not really, I'm currently homeschooled because of my career." I explained, "And it sucks because it also means being away from my friends."

"Aww... I'm sorry LoLo." She said while rubbing my back in soothing circles.

"So.. LoLo huh?" I grinned and she tried to hide her face that has turned red from blushing.

"You're so cute Camz, and you look beautiful today." I giggled and poked her cheeks.

"So do you." Camila said before being interrupted by my bodyguard.

"We're here Miss Jauregui." Don muttered in his deep voice and we got out of the car.

"Where do you want to sit?" I asked Camila as I held the door open for her.

"Thanks. I'm fine sitting any- Woah!" Camila tripped over the curb and I held out my hand to catch her.

"Thanks again." She chuckles and suddenly, there are reporters swooning around us.

"Lauren! Is she your new girlfriend?" One of them questioned and held out his mike.

"What's her name?" The other shouted after.

"Let's get back in the car Miss Jauregui." Don led us back to the car and we pulled down the blinds so the reporters can't take pictures of us.

"I guess we have to order take out. My house?" I suggested and Camila just nodded her head in agreement.

Camila's POV

"Wow. Your house is huge." I mumbled on bewilderment.

"And deserted." Lauren adds and opens up her fridge, "What drink would you like?" She asks.

"Anything would do." I answered, "What about your parents?"

"They live in Miami. I stay here alone." She said as she handed me my drink and sat down on the stool across the table.

"You okay with Chinese take out?"

"Yeah. You stay here alone?"

"With Normani. She's a fellow trainee under Simon's record label." Lauren shrugged before turning to face the door.

"Don! Will you please order chinese take out for us?" She shouted down the hall way.

"Sure!"

"Thank you!" She replied and turned back to face me, "Do you play any instrument?"

"The guitar." I beamed and her face lighted up, "Come with me." She squealed.

We soon arrived in a room full of music instruments and she handed me a guitar, "Do you mind singing a duet with me?"

"Which song?" I answered as I scanned the room before my eyes landed on a grand piano that Lauren was currently situated at.

"They don't know about us? By One Direction?"

"Okay!" With that, Lauren started to play the piano.

"People say we shouldn't be together  
We're too young to know about forever  
But I say they don't know what they talk talk talkin' about." Lauren started us off with her beautiful voice and I could feel all the emotions of the song by the way she sang.

"Cause this love is only getting stronger  
So I don't wanna wait any longer  
I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl oh." I sang after her and she smiled at me.

"They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the I love you's  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They will just be jealous of us  
They don't know about the up all night's  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right  
Baby they don't know about  
They don't know about us." We sang the chorus in unison with harmonies included.

"They don't know how special you are  
They don't know what you've done to my heart  
They can say anything they want  
Cause they don't know about us." Lauren continued, her hands playing the piano keys with her eyes closed.

"They don't know what we do best  
That's between me and you our little secret  
I wanna tell em  
I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl." I sang and Lauren joined me for the last chorus.

"They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the I love you's  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They will just be jealous of us  
They don't know about the up all night's  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right  
Baby they don't know about  
They don't know about us  
They don't know about us  
They don't know about us." We finished off and just stared at each other.

Suddenly, we heard claps coming from behind us and we turned around to be faced with Simon. I stood there dumbstruck and Lauren quickly stood up to greet him, "Hi Uncle Simon."

"The both of you make really great duet partners." He said and looked at me, "What's your name sweetie?"

"Camila. Camila Cabello."

"Actually I've been thinking of assembling a girl group, would you like to audition for it?" He asked and Lauren looked at me with a smile and hopeful eyes.

"Oh my god. Really? I would love to! How many girls will there be?"

"Maybe five. You can ask anyone that you think is good. But there will only be two spots left, because I'm planning on asking another trainee." He says with a smile.

"Who's that?" Lauren asked her smile fading away.

"Normani. Lauren, I know there's some bad blood between the both of you. But whatever grudge you guys have against each other, you will have to forget it okay? Do it for me." With that, Simon left the room.

Lauren's POV

Why does it have to be Normani out of so many trainees? Not only do I have to live with her now but also be in a girl group with her!

"What's wrong Lauren?" Camila asked and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Its nothing." I lied and gave her my best smile, "Can your friends sing? Maybe you can ask them."

"Ally and Dinah does! I'm going to call them now. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes I'm fine." She looks at me suspiciously and nods, leaving the room to call her friends.

"Baby! I'm back!" I shouted up the staircase and ran into my room.

I see Arin on top of Normani on the bed naked, I stood there not knowing what to say.

"W..what is this?" I stammered.

"Lauren." Normani mumbled and looked away.

"A..are you cheating on me?" I questioned with tears streaming down my face, not bothering to wipe them away.

"I'm sorry Lauren. I -"

"Save it. We're done." I ran out of the house without giving her a chance to explain herself, there's nothing for her to explain anyway.

After the incident, we never talked again. When we see each other, we ignore the presence of the other and carried on with whatever we're doing.

"LoLo! I asked them to come to this house without telling them the reason." Camila giggles as she entered the room.

"Why are you crying?" She exclaimed, her smile replaced with a worried expression. She wiped off the tears with the pad of her thumb and kissed my forehead.

"N..nothing."

"You know you can tell me anything LoLo." She encouraged.

"Normani used to be my ex-girlfriend. She cheated me on Arin." I admitted and she looked at me with a sorry look.

"I'm so sorry Lauren. Maybe time to move on, you'll find someone better. I promise." She consoled, "But Arin as in the singer?" She asked.

"Yes."

"I won't buy his album then, he's such a douche." She joked trying to make me laugh and she succeeded.

"Thanks." I mumbled and she helped me up.

"Anything for you LoLo. Well, I asked Ally and Dinah to come here, they'll be here soon. I'm thinking.. Maybe we can prank them."

"Cheeky aren't you? But I'm down with it." I replied.

Ally's POV

"Mila better have a reason for making us come all the way here." Dinah said as she took a turn into an alley.

Soon we came to a large mansion, Dinah and I both have a look of shock on our faces, "Why did she ask us to come here?"

"I really don't know Dawg. Let's go knock on the door." She said after i drove past security and parked my car.

"Hello?" I shouted as I knocked on the door.

A large burly man came to open the door and allowed us in, leaving Ally and I to wander around the house my ourselves.

"Trespassers!" We heard someone scream and immediately recognized the voice.

"We really don't know what we're doing here! I swear! Please don't call security." I begged and Lauren started to laugh.

I looked at her in confusion and Camila appeared from behind the wall laughing. "KARLA CAMILA CABELLO! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!"

"I'll call security then. For trespassing." She managed to say in between laughs and my face grew red.

"Anyway, I have good news for the both of you."

We stood in silence and waited for Camila to finish her sentence.

"We're auditioning for Simon as a girl group!" Camila shrieked and all of us started to jump about, excluding Lauren who by far have been ignored by us.

"With Lauren?" I asked and gave her a little wave which she returned.

"And - "

"What's the commotion about?" A tan girl complained as she descended the stairs, I couldn't see her face that's being blocked by her hair, "Are they the rest of the members?"

"Yeah." Camila replied.

"Hi my name's Normani." I looked up and saw a beautiful girl, "Woah."

She has perfectly toned abs showing under her sports bra, she's perfect! After seeing her, I couldn't concentrate on anything that I'm doing.

"Ally? Hello? Earth to Ally?" Dinah said waving her hand in my face.

"Huh what?"

"It's your turn to sing. Stay focused Dawg."

I see Normani giggle at the corner of my eye and I blushed, I think I've got a crush on her.

A/N: Howdy! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! What do you think of this story so far? I love y'all!


	4. Chapter 4

Camila's POV

"The one beside Simon, he's the producer. I forgot his name though." Lauren said and looked up and frowned in an attempt to think of his name.

"Girls, you're up." One of the crew members said and ushered us towards the stools.

I sat down at the end, followed by Lauren, Normani, Ally and lastly Dinah. I nodded at the pianist and he started to play.

"I remember years ago

Someone told me I should take

Caution when it comes to love

I did, I did

And you were strong and I was not

My illusion, my mistake

I was careless, I forgot

I did." Normani placed the mike down on her lap and Lauren started to sing.

"And now when all is done

There is nothing to say

You have gone and so effortlessly

You have won

You can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now

Shout it from the roof tops

Write it on the sky line

All we had is gone now." I could hear hurt in her voice and I immediately know that she's thinking about Normani.

"Tell them I was happy

And my heart is broken

All my scars are open

Tell them what I hoped would be." Ally sang with her strong voice as usual.

"Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible." Ally sang together with Dinah and Normani, I could see her eyeing Normani.

"I remember years ago

Someone told me I should take

Caution when it comes to love

I did

Tell them all I know now

Shout it from the roof tops

Write it on the sky line

All we had is gone now." I sang with as much emotion as I could thinking about my ex-boyfriend Harry.

"Tell them I was happy

And my heart is broken

All my scars are open

Tell them what I hoped would be

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Impossible..." Dinah came in and we got ready to end the song, we stood up and walked towards the judges.

"Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, Impossible" We sang our last line together in unison and harmonies as Lauren's vocal coach suggested.

Simon and the producer seemed pretty impressed with our performance and e clasped his hands together, "Its a yes from me!"

All of us started screaming and my first instinct was to hug Lauren. I grabbed onto her like she's my life and she wrapped her arms around my waist.

I see Ally and Normani in a hug and Ally seemed like she enjoys it. Well, that's weird, what's up with her hugs and stolen glances?

Lauren's POV

Camila smells like strawberry and she's really nice to hug. I look up to see her staring at Ally and Normani whose hugging. Maybe Camila's right, it's time to move on.

"LoLo, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied and gave her a smile.

She smiled back and laced our fingers together, for some reason I felt electricity running through veins at the contact and my heart started to pump faster.

Camila's POV

"Mami! Papi!" I screamed once I entered the house.

"Yes?" My mom replied, stirring the pot of stew on the cooker.

"I have good news." I squealed and my parents looked at me with a smile that signals for me to go on.

"I'm signed to Syco Record." I exclaimed and they looked at me with shock on their faces.

"How? Did you go for some competition that we're unaware of?" My father questioned and placed his newspaper down on the counter.

"No Papi, you know Lauren Jauregui? The singer?"

"Isn't she that rising star? What has it got to do with her?" My mom asked and poured the stew into the respective bowls.

"I know this is impossible and all but we became friends when I went to her showcase last week. It was a really awkward bump in with each other on the rooftop. Long story short, Simon asked me to audition for a girl group that he's assembling and I invited Dinah and Ally. Now I'm in a five members girl group." I said in so much excitement I didn't stop to take a breath, I was heaving by the end of my sentence.

"So you became friends with Lauren and you're in a girl group now with four other members." My dad summarized and I nodded.

"Will you allow me to sign the contract Mami and Papi? Please? This is always what I wanted." I looked at my parents faces and it shows anger, probably because I didn't tell them about the audition.

"Yes mi hija. If you're happy with it then I'll gladly let you do it. We're proud of you Mila." My dad said and I jumped on the both of them, engulfing them in a big hug.

"Te amo Mami y Papi."

The Next Day

All of us sat at the meeting table, Lauren sitting on my left, Dinah on my right and Ally and Normani opposite us. We're waiting for Simon to come and sign our contracts and to talk about the terms and conditions.

"Good morning girls." He greeted as he stepped into the room.

"Morning uncle Simon."

"Alright, we'll talk about the terms and conditions. Firstly, all of you will have to move into the mansion I bought for all of you."

We nodded our heads and he continued, "Each and everyone of you is allowed to go home three nights a week besides the holidays and off days, which means Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Sundays are your off days and you are free to do as you will. But promise me that for the rest of the week you guys will work hard during trainings and do your best in everything that you do, is that clear?" (A/N: I hope you understand what I'm trying to say here. If you don't feel free to comment and I'll try my best to explain :))

"Yes."

"And the last thing is that you'll be able to go home and spend two weeks with your family every four months, that's April, September and December. Whenever you girls deserve an extra break, I'll let you have a few days off." He explained and handed us our contracts.

"You girls are officially Fifth Harmony." He declared and we screamed our heads off. "A year ago I'm sitting at your showcase and now I'm in a girl group together with you!"

Lauren looked at me with a huge smile and kissed my cheeks, leaving a tingling feeling after her lips left my skin. I've never ever felt like this when a girl kisses my cheeks before, do I like her?

Lauren's POV

I don't know why I kissed Camila's cheek. She started to scream because she's really excited and happy and I found it really cute, I just leant in and kissed her cheeks. Thank god I didn't kiss her lips, it would've been so awkward. I think I'm falling for this girl even though we only met for a week and a half.

A/N: Hello people! :D So this is just a small chapter on how Fifth Harmony in my story was formed. It's short since it revolves around the audition, Ally's crush on Normani and Camila's feelings towards Lauren and vice versa. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I'll be updating soon :) Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Lauren's POV

"I'm breaking down gonna start from scratch. Shake it off like an etch of sketch. My lips are saying goodbye, my eyes are finally dry."

The man behind the control system shook his head and signaled for her to get out of the room. Camila sighed and placed her earphones down onto the stand before walking out of the recording room.

I see her eyes becoming glassy and I know she's going to cry, I ran to her side and let her lay her head against my shoulder.

"It's okay Camz, you can try again." I consoled and she started to sob into my neck, "I suck. I shouldn't even be here."

"Don't say that. It wouldn't be fun without you here." I said and kissed her forehead.

"It's been countless times since I've started to record." She says inbetween sobs and I used my finer to lift her head up.

"I used to be like this when I first started off." I smiled rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Really?" She asked sniffing.

"Yeah, I promise you that." I said giving her my little pinky.

She wrapped her pinky around mine and kisses my cheek, "Thanks LoLo."

"Camila!" The man shouted and pointed at the recording room.

"You can do this Camz. I believe in you." She nods at me and heads into the recording room again before putting on the headphones.

"I'm breaking down gonna start from scratch. Shake it off like an etch of sketch. My lips are saying goodbye, my eyes are finally dry."

Camila opened her eyes and bit her lips, anticipating a yes from the guy. He gave her a thumbs up and a smile, she smiled and ran out of the door, crashing into me.

"I did it LoLo! I did it!" She squealed and hung onto me like a koala bear.

"We can finally debut! It's all been my fault." She pouted, "If I was better at singing we would've already debuted."

"It's alright Camzi, all that matters now is that we get to release the single in a few days." I chuckle.

A/N: I know this is like really really short and didn't update within the last few days like I promised at the start of the story. Well, I have some personal problems that I got to deal with and I'm feeling really frustrated these few days. School starts tomorrow so I prolly won't be updating again this week. Patience would be appreciated. Anyway, Happy New Year people! :)


	6. Chapter 6

It's been four months since Fifth Harmony debuted, four months since Miss Movin' On hit number one on the charts and three months since they started on their tour, Harmonize America. It has also been two months since Camila discovered that she wanted Lauren to be more than just a friend.

Your hand fits in mine

Like it's made just for me

But bear this in mind

It was meant to be

And I'm joining up the dots

With the freckles on your cheeks

And it all makes sense to me

Camila had always wondered what being in love feels like, she checked the dictionary and it meant having a constant attraction and romantic feelings towards someone, but to Camila being in love means something more - It means having late night conversations all cuddled up in bed, listening to the same story over and over again but will never get sick of it because it's her beautiful voice. How their bodies would perfectly mould into each other when they're all cuddled up and how their fingers were made for each other when they're intertwined. It's the way her life would be a gazillion times better when she's around and also the way she would make her stumble over her words by staring into her eyes or even just by having a mere glimpse of her from afar. Most importantly, it means loving every inch of her, be it her imperfections or flaws.

This is what love means to Camila and these are some of the ways in which her feelings are towards Lauren. They would always cuddle up in either one's bed and talk even if it was as late as two midnight and subsequently used Lauren's bunk on the bus because it's the top bunk so there would be more privacy. Camila would stutter and blush when Lauren shows her cute or sexy side, making her even more sure of her love towards Lauren. Sometimes they would just lie there and stare into each other's eyes, enjoying the comfortable silence that accompanies them.

Camila really didn't know if Lauren likes her the way she does towards her, all she knows is that Lauren enjoys the time they spend together a little too much to match the level of 'just friends' or so she thought.

I know you've never loved

The crinkles by your eyes when you smile

You've never loved

Your stomach or your thighs

The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine

But I'll love them endlessly

Lauren's actions and behavior towards Camila shows it all - she's in love with her. What if Camila doesn't feel the way she does towards her? What if they eventually start a life as a couple but the whole world starts going against her? She knows she has two choices, be with Camila or just remain friends.

There has been rumors going around saying that Lauren is currently dating Keaton and fans gave them a couple name called Kearen. (A/N: I made it up myself lols) Ever since the rumors started to spread and reached the girls, Lauren noticed the change of behavior in Camila. She wasn't as lively as before, neither did she smile as much anymore, all her smiles didn't reach her eyes and create cute wrinkles like they would, they seemed fake. Camila would just smile sadly whenever Lauren tells her that she doesn't like Keaton, shaking her head to show that she doesn't believe her even though she badly wants to.

Seeing her like this was the worst feeling in the whole world for Lauren, it felt like she was being sucked into a black hole every breath she took. All she wants is for Camila to have that radiant smile on her face again, for her to believe that she indeed isn't interested in Keaton.

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth

But if I do, it's you,

Oh it's you,

They add up to

I'm in love with you

And all these little things

Camila loves the way Lauren's eyes would sparkle when she sees something she likes or how she runs her fingers through her hair. She loves how her brown wavy hair would flow when the wind blows or how sexy she looks as a vampire during Halloween and also how Lauren would look and talk to her in a special tone which was reserved for her and only her.

Lauren on the other hand loves Camila's childish and somehow weird but lovable personality. She loves the way Camila would fan girl over One Direction or how excited she gets over pizza and also her goofy smile that instantly lightens up the whole room.

A/N: Hi people! Basically I included some of my personal experiences and my idea of love into this story. Hope you guys enjoyed it! I really have no idea why I wrote this, maybe you can treat this as a epilogue for the next chapter?


	7. Chapter 7

"This next girl is a bit of a weirdo, she loves to make jokes even if sometimes they're a bit off but it's okay. She actually has a pretty serious side to her, she likes to sit and be quiet and have her headphones on. This next girl is Camila!" Lauren had just introduced Camila who was grinning at her to the crowd of Harmonizers who are cheering wildly

Camila gives a little playful wink at Lauren before running over to her like a little kid and jumps on her, "Thanks girl!" Lauren stumbles backwards but manages to retrieve her balance and wraps her arms around Camila's neck, secretly hoping that one day Camila would use the word 'girlfriend' instead of 'girl'.

Deep down inside, Lauren knows that she wants to tell Camila about how she feels about her because she can no longer handle her overwhelming feelings. Everyday feels like a battle to her, it felt like a war to fight almost every second of the her day. Sometimes she just wanted to throw all her feelings away and live a 'normal life' like every homophobic calls it, but she knows she can't, it'll hurt too much for her to bear.

Camila on the other hand had decided to come out to her family and friends before approaching Lauren. She thinks that it's time to come clean with everyone and stop being the 'perfect' girl everybody in her life wants her to be. She wants to stay true to herself and be the 'imperfect' person that she has 'never been' but always was. (A/N: I hope you guys understand what I'm trying to say here. Feel free to ask if you don't :))

Camila's POV

"I'll see you tomorrow LoLo, have a great day ahead!" I gave Lauren a big hug and waved goodbye before getting out of the car and entering the house which i once called home. Well, it's still my home but i don't live there anymore, i had to move to LA after a month after we debuted. Miami happened to be one of the tour stops so I have decided to give my family a visit before going to our next location.

"Papi! Mami! Sofi I'm home!" I shouted once I opened the door.

A warm little body crashed into mine just after I set foot in the house and shut the door, "Mila! You're back!" Sofi squealed and hugged me tightly.

"I'm home princess." I said and pressed a kiss to her forehead before setting her down on the floor,

"Welcome home mi hija." My dad greeted when I walked into the kitchen, "We missed you."

"I missed you guys too."

"How's life treating you?" My mom asked.

"Pweahy guod. (A/N: Just in case no one understands, it means pretty good.)" I replied with my mouth full of chicken.

That was when I decided to come out to them, I swallowed the chicken and clasped my hand together before clearing my throat. "I have something to tell you guys."

"Yes?" My dad questioned, face full of worry and concern. He has always been the over protective kind of person so there's no surprise about he's reaction to my seriousness.

"Mami, take a seat." I said and she sat down at the stool opposite me.

"Well, I want you guys to know that I look up to the both of you, a lot and I love you guys so so much." I started tearing up but I held back my tears.

"I love girls, the way I'm supposed to feel about boys. It has always been something that's always been inside of me and I want to share it with you guys because I love the two of you so much. I want you to know me, who I really am. When I'm with Lauren, I finally understand what people are talking about when they talk about love. At first I thought it was a phase, but I've came to realize that I really am gay. Everyday it just feels like a war but you know what? I'm too tired and I don't want to fight anymore. I have to just be me." I spoke as I stared at my mom's stern face and my dad's 'I'm proud of you and thanks for telling me face.'

"This is a joke right?" My mom chuckled, face full of disbelief, "Please tell me this is a joke."

"No it's not Mami. I'm in love with Lauren and nothing is going to change that fact. Nothing."

My dad just nodded I'm understanding and placed his hand on my shoulder, "I'm proud of you Mila, it's time to bring her home." He joked.

"We aren't even official! I don't even know how she feels to be honest. Sometimes I do - "

"No." My mom said cutting me off, "You're not gay."

"I know who I am Mami, it isn't up to you to decide."

"Manners Mila." My dad warned.

"What about manners? She doesn't even want to respect who I am." I rebutted at my dad and instantly felt guilty, I've never ever spoken to him in this tone before.

"My daughter can't be gay and that's that. If you insist on being one, you're not welcomed here." With that, my mom stormed out of the kitchen, leaving me there with my dad.

I started to break down and my dad moved over to sit by my side, "She'll come around." He consoled as he brought me into his arms for a hug.

Lauren's POV

My father never approved of gay relationships but my mother is okay with it but she would rather stay away from them.

Flashback

"Good Morning and welcome to The Ellen Show. How's everyone?" Ellen asked while dancing and the crowd cheered wildly, "I guess you're all good then." And the audience laughed taking their seats.

"Today we have a special guest, all the way from Miami, I heard she's pretty hot." Ellen said with a stern face, making the people laugh.

"Please welcome Lauren Jauregui!" The music started to play and I walked onto the stage, waving to the audience.

"Hi! Nice to meet you Ellen!" I squealed.

"Nice to meet you too Lauren! Please take a seat." She smiled and I sat down on the chair next to hers, "How do you like your celebrity life so far?"

"I don't enjoy it as much as I thought I would because of privacy reasons but overall it's great." I looked over at the audience and they seemed to want an explanation from me so I continued, "Its just that everyone treats me differently now and I'm not very used to it, I do wish people would treat me like the Lauren they used to know." I explained.

"I understand where you're coming from Lauren. I had to go through that part of my life too when I first started out, I wasn't used to it for quite a long time." Ellen replied and patted my back, "So, there are rumors going around saying that you visit lesbian pubs regularly. Is it true?"

"Yes, I won't deny that I go to lesbian pubs. I'm bi. I would however prefer to be with a girl." I admitted and half of the crowd gasped while the rest cheered.

That Night

"Are you out of your mind? Do you know you could've lost fans because of that?" My manager admonished.

"Lauren, I want you to listen. You, my daughter is not gay. You understand?" My father said strictly with a finger in my face.

"I am not gay, I'm - "

"It does not make a difference. It's either you get romantically involved with a guy or not at all, you clear?" He questioned breaking my sentence.

"I would rather have you disown me then listen to you!" I screamed at him before running out of the house.

Flashback Ends

I haven't seen him ever since that night and I don't plan to see him any time soon.

Camila went home a few hours ago and the bus is currently parked in the nearby car park. The rest of the girls went to the pub to chill so it's just me on the tour bus.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and in came a Camila with a tear stained face. She's trembling with fear and immediately fell to the floor when she walked into the living room area.

"What happened Camz?" I said running to her, kneeling down to her face level.

"My mom, she threw me out of the house."

A/N: CLIFFHANGER!


	8. Chapter 8

Camila ran all the way home as she cried her eyes dry, by the time she reached the bus, she's no longer crying but she's still shivering from the fright of being thrown out of the house. However, she's happy at the fact that she can finally be who she really is. She knocked on the door and the bus driver opened it to let her in.

Walking over to the living area, she fell onto the floor from exhaustion, her face still stained with tears.

"What happened?" Lauren asked as she ran to the younger girl's side and kneeled down beside her.

"My mom, she threw me out of the house." Camila whispered sadly, fixing her gaze on the floor.

"Why would she do that?!" Lauren questioned, obviously shocked at Sinuhe's harsh decision.

The Sinuhe she knew would never just kick her daughter out of the house for no reason and then it hit her - Did Camila get herself pregnant?

"Oh my god, did you get yourself pregnant?" Lauren panicked, gaining a slight laugh from Camila.

"No silly. I came out to my parents and apparently my mom isn't cool with it. But you know what? I realized that she has two choices, she can either disown me or just suck it up." Camila replied with a smile.

"Are you okay? I mean you don't need to pretend to be happy when you're not Camz."

"I'm fine. Really." She assured.

"Well... Who do you like?" I asked her, causing her smile to fall into a frown.

She fumbled with her fingers and looked down, "I..."

Lauren's POV

"Do I know her?" I stared at Camila with questioning eyes.

"Very well. You're with her almost everyday, every minute, every second, you see her every morning in the mirror." She replied biting her lower lip, looking up at me through her eyelashes.

"Who do I spend so much - wait w..what?" I stuttered, choking on my words, "M..me?"

She nodded her head and held my hand tightly, "Please don't leave me LoLo." She begged, tears whelming up in her eyes.

"I..I don't know." I stood up and ran off the bus.

I have no idea where I'm running towards, I just kept running and running. Camila likes me? What if I can't treat her right? And what about this job?

"Get out of the way!" I heard someone scream before something hit my side.

Camila's POV

Lauren just ran off without saying anything. I shouldn't have done that, I shouldn't have told her anything.

I was sitting on my bunk, eyes red and puffy from crying when I received a call from the hospital.

"Hello?"

"Is this Miss Cabello?" A female voice asked.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"I'm calling from Grace Hospital. Miss Jauregui was knocked down by - "

"What? How is she?" I panicked, cutting her off whilst I rushed out of the bus and ran towards the main road to hail for a taxi.

"She has a brok -"

"I'll be there soon. Explain later." I said and tried to catch a cab.

Suddenly, I see a flash of light coming towards me and there were honks before everything blacked out.

A/N: Hey peeps! Sorry for not updating because I'm busy with my school stuff so I'll be slower in updating, and I'm also sorry for such a short chapter. But did you guys like the cliffhanger? ;) I'll update soon I promise!


	9. Chapter 9

Lauren's POV

"You only have a broken arm so there's no need for you to stay overnight in the hospital." The nurse said as she helped me out of the bed.

"Thanks."

"Come back every month for a checkup." She added before walking out of the room.

"Oh my god Laur are you alright?!" Ally screamed as she barged into the room, her eyes red and puffy, Normani tailing behind looking down at the whilst she shuffled her way in.

"Yeah. Just a broken arm. Why are you crying? Where's Camz?" I asked after realizing that Camila is missing.

"Uh.. Promise me you won't freak out." She said worriedly.

"What happened to her!" I demanded once I heard the tone that Ally used. She only uses this tone when things are serious and bad.

"She got into a car accident when she received a call from the hospital, she's in surgery now." Ally explained looking away.

"She what?!"

"Cool down Lauren. She'll be fine." She consoled.

"It's all my fault!" I shouted slamming my hand onto the bed side drawer.

After Surgery

Camila came out of surgery a few hours ago. I haven't seen her yet, I'm too scared to. The doctors said that she might have amnesia if she wakes up - What if she doesn't remember me?

"Are you friends of Miss Cabello?" The doctor asked when he came out of Camila's room.

All of us nodded our heads, urging him to go on. "You see, she was hit pretty hard on the head so she's in a coma right now. We don't know when she'll wake up and we don't know if she'll ever wake up. That depends on her will to live. I suggest you all talk to her and that'll help her a lot."

By then, I had fell to the floor, sobbing like a cry baby. The girls had their arms over me, consoling me and at the same time crying their eyes out. Why must this happen to Camila?

Three months later

It's been three months since Camila fell into a coma. Ever since then, I've never seen Camila because I couldn't bear to see her lying there on the bed, but I've finally gathered up enough courage to see her. Meanwhile, our tour has been postponed until Camila wakes up, if she doesn't we'll have to carry on without her.

When Ally and the rest came out of the room, they hugged me and each gave a sad smile. I walk in to see Camila's tiny framed body lying lifelessly on the bed, hooked up to cables.

There was silence other than the machines that are beeping as each second goes by. I head over to the chair next to her bed and sat down, I reached out for her hand and held it tightly in mine.

"Camila, i know you can hear me so I'm going to say it now. Listen, I want to be with you. But I'm so afraid of the talks and the looks from people. I'm so afraid of what everyone will say behind my back. Still, I have to accept that... I love you. I love you and I don't want to be with Austin or any of those other guys. I just want you. Please say you love me back. Please." I begged, tears filling my eyes, threatening to spill over.

Camila's POV

Please say you love me back. Please.

I could hear the weak tremble in Lauren's voice and I know she's going to start crying. My assumption was proved correct when I felt wet droplets on my hand and I knew Lauren meant what she said. Lauren rarely cries and when she does, she's vulnerable.

I tried my best to open my eyes but I couldn't. From what Ally said earlier, I've been in a coma for three months. I know I have to wake up, it's now or never.

I opened my eyes and everything was blur, when my vision became clear, I turned and saw Lauren sitting by my bedside, sobbing into my hand.

"Please... Camz... Please just open your eyes and tell me you love me will you?" She said in between her tears, face buried in our intertwined hands.

"I... love... you..." I managed to mumble weakly.

Lauren's head immediately shot up, revealing her red and puffy eyes, making my heart ache at that side.

"Oh my god Camila, I'm calling the doctors." She said running out of the room and I could hear her screaming for a doctor to come and check on me.

Lauren's POV

I stood outside the room as the doctors checked on Camila, I insisted that I should stay inside but ended up getting 'kicked out' of the room nevertheless.

"Miss Jauregui?" The doctor said and I ran over to his side, "I'm glad to inform you that Miss Cabello is fine and well. She has no signs of blood clot in the head so she'll be able to go home after a few more days."

"Thanks doc!" I said and quickly ran into the room.

Camila was sitting on her bed, drinking a glass of water. Her hand is shaking as she tried to take a drink. I rushed over to her side and helped her with the glass, taking her hand in mine.

"Thanks LoLo." She smiled.

"Camz, I have a lot of things that I want to tell you. And I owe you an explanation as to why I ran off the other night, it was all my fault that you ended up like this."

"It's okay LoLo! Look, I'm all well now." She grinned and pinched my cheek.

"Hey! Don't do that!" I warned and pouted, "I'm serious."

"Alright. Shoot."

"I ran off because I have feelings for you too Camila and I don't know how to handle them. It wasn't because I don't like you the way you did towards me, I did and I still do. Ever since we met, something inside of me just felt complete. It's like we just clicked, you understand me and I understand you. Camila Cabello, will you go on a date with me?" I asked as I feel my face turn hot.

"Of course!" She squealed, wrapping her arms around me tightly.

"You're pretty strong for someone who just woke up from a coma." I joked fake choking.

Camila's POV

Lauren asked me out on a date and we've decided on Tuesday, the day I'll be discharged from the hospital.

When Lauren explained to me why she ran away, I felt my anger subside and it was replaced with happiness.

"Put me down!" I squirmed and tried to free myself from Lauren's grip but she's too strong for me, "I can walk myself!"

"No, you just recovered and I want you to have ample rest." She admonished, "Stop squirming."

"But LoLo... Everyone's watching." I groaned, pouting my lips.

"That's great then, everyone knows your mine." She grinned and kissed my forehead.

I blushed and feel the spot where she kissed start to heat up, why does she have this effect on me?

"Camila, go take a shower, get dressed and meet me down here in thirty." Lauren said as she placed me down on the floor once she carried me up the stairs.

I jumped into the shower and turned on the water. The warm water trickled down my body and it relaxes my muscles. I'm so nervous for the date - What if something goes wrong?

I shook off that thought and quickly finished up my shower. I put on skinny jeans, a simple t shirt and sneakers. I don't want to look too fancy since Lauren said she'll be bringing me somewhere near.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Lauren sitting on my bed which is the lower bunk. I smiled, ran over to her and jumped on her lap, "Where are you taking me LoLo?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." She replied and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

A/N: Hello beautiful human beings. I'm sorry i haven't been updating because of my school shit. Well, anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Where do you think Lauren is going to bring Camila to?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Guys Guys Guys! I know I haven't been updating in a million years and I'm really sorry for that! I'm trying to juggle my new schedule and it's just horrible. Anyways, hope you enjoy this short chapter!

Lauren's POV

I've basically used up all my energy trying to focus on the road in front of me while being distracted by the beautiful girl sitting by my side.

I have one hand on the steering wheel, tapping to the beat of A Thousand Years and the other resting on the arm rest, holding on to Camila's hand.

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer

After my break up with Normani, there were countless times where I really doubt my ability to love and care for someone. But Camila came along and showed me that it's not that hard after all. I learnt to love again and it was the greatest feeling on Earth.

I have died every day  
waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

I've never loved someone like I love Camila. Everything about her is different from the rest and I love all those things about her. I know my love for her will never fade away.

Camila's POV

Time stands still  
beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer

Honestly, I've never ever seen someone as beautiful as Lauren in my life. She's wonderful inside and out. Sometimes I see her, I get speechless. Okay, maybe most of the times.

I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

I've been searching for my soulmate and I finally found her. I liked Lauren the first day I saw her but now I don't anymore - I love her. And I will forever.

The song ended and I realized that Lauren had drove us to the mall where we first met, "Is this the place?" I asked unbuckling my seatbelt.

"Yeah, come with me Camz." She said and led me by my hand to the elevator.

We soon arrived on the rooftop and I immediately relived the memories of meeting Lauren for the first time.

"Remember this place?" Lauren asked cracking the silence.

"Of course, it's the place where you found me prancing around and and scream singing." I chuckled and turned to look at Lauren.

"And the day where I laid my eyes on the most beautiful human being on earth." She whispered pulling me close to her, "The day my life changed forever." She added.

Tears were brimming in my eyes, I smiled and they trickled down my cheeks. Lauren wiped them away with the pad of her thumb and kissed the spot where my tears were.

Lauren's POV

I leant in slowly, looking into her eyes and gained her approval before connecting our lips. Sparks flew and there were fireworks on display infront of my eyes. The kiss wasn't rushed, but instead full of love and passion. We pulled apart when oxygen ran out and I placed my forehead against hers, "I love you."

"Really?" She asked with a toothy grin.

"Really, with all my heart." I answered, pecking her softly on the lips.

Suddenly, a grumble came from Camila's stomach and she giggled, "I guess someone's hungry." I laughed and pulled her towards the exit.

I brought her to the restaurant that I placed a reservation at, "Ms Jauregui."

"Please follow me." I held on to Camila's hand as we walked over to our table.

The waitress left and came back with a rose, I took it and gave it to Camila, "It's for you love."

"Thank you." She blushed.

We ate our dinner fairly quickly with small chats in between. After our dessert, my stomach was about to explode.

"Oh god I'm so full." Camila said rubbing her tummy.

"Don't worry. We're gonna take a walk on the beach to digest our food properly."

I paid for the bill and we headed towards the beach, hoping to have some romantic alone time but only to be disappointed by seeing two familiar silhouettes walking in front of us.

A/N: So sorry for the suckish English.


	11. Chapter 11

Lauren's POV

"Isn't that Ally and Normani?" I Camila's hand and pulled her towards the girls.

"Ally! Normani!" I shouted after them and they froze in their steps.

"What are you guys doing here?" They asked, hands intertwined with each other.

"We should be the ones asking the both of you, NORMALLY." I said and they blushed.

"Aww.. Isn't that cute." Camila cooed  
making me laugh.

"We should stop teasing them Camz." I giggled, dragging Camila away.

A/N: Lol guys I know this chapter is like uber-dubber short and I'm so sorry. I've decided to have a little plot-twist. Well, something involving Lauren's little secret (;


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm so sorry guys, I just realized how weird and awkward this story would be if Lauren wasn't 100% female. I never did plan for Lauren to be different so when I read through the story, it's just not right. So I've decided to delete the last chapter and rewrite a new one in replacement for it, sorry once again!

Camila's POV

"LAUREN!" I screamed, "I NEED YOUR HELP WITH THE CHOREOGRAPHY!"

"I'm coming!" She replied and rushed down the stairs, "No need to shout my dear."

"Sorry. I need help with the dance." I said sheepishly, "Will you help me?"

"Of course Camz. Which part?"

"The break down part. (The one in Me and My Girls)" I answered and she nodded her head.

"Put your hand like you're holding a purse, lift your leg up and raise your hand after your feet lands and lift your other leg." Lauren explained and demonstrated the dance at the same time.

My ears slowly tuned out her voice and my eyes focused on her body. Damn, she's hot.

"Your turn!" I snapped back into reality and I looked at her blankly.

"Let me help you." She sighed and stood behind me, she grabbed my waist with one hand and my arm with the other.

She started guiding me through the moves and soon, it became a heavy sexual dance session. I have no idea how but I started to grind into her crotch.

Lauren's POV

The way Camila moves is just one word - sexy. I can't take my eyes off her.

She starts to grind into my crotch and sexual tension starts building up in the room and I let out a low moan. She slowly slides her hand up my thighs and grabbed my hands, placing them on her waist. I can't believe we're actually dancing like that to Me and My Girls.

She turns around and starts attacking my neck with kisses, up my jawline and onto my lips. Our lips moved together in harmony, perfect for each other.

Her hand starts to travel up my abdomen and I stopped her, knowing where this is leading to.

"Camz, I think we should stop." I said breaking the kiss.

"W..why? Did I do something wrong?" She asked, eyes full of worry and sadness.

"No, I want our first time to be special, besides, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Camz, you're the most gorgeous girl I've seen in my life. You're so beautiful both inside and out. I promise to love you with my whole heart and to stay by your side through thick and thin. Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked, our hands interlaced.

Camila's POV

Lauren just asked me to be her girlfriend oh my god. Say something Camila! Urgh why don't you say something?

I decided that kissing her would be a better option then tripping over my words so I pulled Lauren in and gently placed my lips on hers.

"So... I'll treat that as a yes?" Lauren chuckled.

I nodded my head and dived in for another kiss.

A/N: Once again I'm so sorry people. On a brighter note, I got myself Fifth harmony customized badges :D


	13. Chapter 13

Warning: Smut Content

"This next girl is a bit of a weirdo. She loves to make jokes even if sometimes they're a little bit off but it's okay. She actually has a pretty serious side to her. She likes to sit and be quiet and have her headphones on. This next girl is Camila!" Lauren introduced and unconsciously produced a face eating smile.

No one knows why Camila has such an effect on her. Even Lauren herself don't know why. Just by hearing the name Camila or simply hearing the younger girls name makes her smile like an idiot.

Camila took a bow and ran over to Lauren with her arms wide open, "Thanks girl! And guys, I have some serious announcement to make." Camila declared, causing the whole crowd to die down.

The fans stood there in silence, every once in a while murmurs and whispers were heard, mostly wild guesses about what the announcement is about.

"Camz and I are dating!" Lauren exclaimed and the fans screamed their heads off.

"I know some of you may not support us but please do remember that we still love you." Camila added, gaining a warm smile from the older girl.

Later Backstage

"Did you guys seriously just declared your relationship without telling us first? I mean we should've known right?" Normani asked a little annoyed that she and the girls aren't informed about Camila and Lauren's relationship.

"I'm sorry guys. We thought it could be a surprise ya know." Lauren apologized, "But Mani, you and Ally never did tell us about your little date. So we're pretty much even."

"Am I the only single one here?" Dinah whined jokingly, "Why?!"

Lauren's POV

"Which movie babe?" I asked turning around to look at Camila who was scrolling through her tumblr feed.

"Despicable me!" She shrieked.

"Calm down Camz," I chuckled, "Despicable Me it is."

I put in the disc and pressed play before running towards the bed, landing flat on stomach, "Umph. I missed you my dear bed."

"You always do." Camila said, "I think sometimes more than you miss me."

"Nuh-uh. That's false information, who told you that?" I questioned as I pulled Camila in for a hug. "That person is such a meanie."

No One's POV

Camila giggled and leant in for a kiss. She opened her lips, wanting to feel Lauren's lips more fully, and the kiss deepened.

Lauren however, forgot to breathe a few times, totally blown away by what Camila's tongue was doing in her mouth.

The younger girl's hands slowly travelled up the other's stomach, tracing her abs as she goes along. Lauren broke the kiss and placed wet kisses down Camila's jawline and onto her neck.

Camila slid her hand up into Lauren's shirt and gave the older girl's boobs a gentle squeeze, causing a moan to escape Lauren's lips, making Camila more aroused than before. She took off the offending piece of clothing and stared down Lauren's perfect body while Lauren unbuttoned Camila's top and threw it carelessly across the room, not caring where it landed. She kiss down the valley of the other brunette's breasts and reach behind Camila to unclasp the bra that's in the way.

Taking one nipple in her mouth, she swirled her tongue around it and pinched the other with her hand. Camila let out a low groan of pleasure and pain, finding Lauren's zipper and unzipping it at the same time.

"You don't have to do this Camz." Lauren managed to say between her heaving breathing.

"I want to." Camila replied panting a little from her pleasure, "I need you inside of me." She whispered into Lauren's ear.

Lauren's POV

What I see in Camila's eyes right now is no longer her usual innocence and child like playfulness. It's love and something I've never seen before - lust.

She unbuttons my pants and slide them off, lust filled eyes staring into mine. I flip her over and hovered over her, sliding my hands down her sides to her jeans, unzipping them and taking it off. I run my hands up and down her thighs, giving her a quick kiss before making my way down to the hem of her panties. I grab them with my teeth and bring it down, feeling her gaze that is burning through my soul.

Without wasting a second, I leant in into her goodness and licked her wet folds. Camila gasped at the contact and I moan at the sweet taste which I know that I'll enjoy for many times more.

The vibration from my moan travels to the inside of Camila and she lets out a sigh in pleasure, eyes closed and mouth parted slightly.

"L..Lauren m..more please." She begs and it turns me on even more.

I got up on her, sliding my fingers up and down her folds teasing her entrance.

"Lauren p..please stop the t..teasing."

"As you wish." I smirk and insert two fingers into her.

Her two hands dig into my skin as I curl my fingers onto her g-spot. Her eyes roll back and flutters shut, letting me know I'm doing it right.

"M..more." She said huskily.

I use my thumb to rub her clit and she lost it, moaning my name over and over again. A few more thrusts and rubbing of my fingers on her clit, she came undone on my fingers, "Lauren!" She screams, so loud the whole house might have heard her.

I move gently in and out to help her ride out of her orgasm.

"Wow. Tell me why I hadn't done this earlier with you." She jokes with a toothy grin, still panting from her high.

I laugh a little at her silly joke and open my arms wide, "Come here."

She climbs into my arms and snuggles into my neck, "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me, we have so much time down the road for me to get my turn." I winked causing her to blush.

"You're so tiny and cute." I said bopping her nose.

She scrunched up her nose and pouted, "No I'm not. I'm just small framed."

"Where did you get all this confident from?" I teased.

"Sex." She smirked.

A/N: Well, here you go! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and pardon my smut writing. I'm not good at this /:


End file.
